Jealousy gets to L
by sakura-no-yuki
Summary: L looks at the screen and jealousy spreads through him like flames. Upon reaching her room, he could hear the moans of her. Without thinking he barges in and... LxOC Lemon One-shot.


Yukii: Whoo! New lemon! I'm sorta happy but also disappointed because this is a rushed story meaning it will be crap. Sorry readers. I wanted it finished and it was 3am... ya know... the "i cant be bothered anymore!"

Kakashi: No you must fight on to write more lemons or the rare fluff that comes out of your pervy brain.

Yukii: Hey! ... I'm offended ... AND you're encouraging me to be a pervert. -humph- well that goes Kakashi lemons!

Kakashi: Noooooo!! ... Yukii does not own any Death note just her lil story and character.

Yukii: I wished i owned L... he's so cuuuuuute! Kenichi Matsuyama is HOT.

* * *

It was completely quiet in this anonymous apartment. The apartment was gigantic with various rooms and floors. The bottom floor was the meeting area was the headquarters of the Kira investigation. The second floor was for Watari to live and to prepare documents, schedules and food (AKA cakes) for L. The third floor was L's floor and he had a private room with a huge wall of TV screens and a huge desk in front of the screens to monitor the camera angles, sound etc, making sure the vicinity of the location is safe until they move to a new location and to do some extra video evidence investigation from the Kira case. And finally the fourth floor was occupied by an acquaintance of L. A sassy young woman who helped him in a case in Hong Kong. Half Japanese, half Chinese Hong Kong based top detective, Raine Kageshima. She had a record of difficult cases that were solved by her and extremely experienced in this kind of investigation, nearly on par with L. She was given the top floor so no one can come in and out of her private space since she was living with two men. If you were to go from top to bottom floor, you would have to go through L's and Watari's floor before the ground level. L respected her privacy and didn't want unnecessary disturbances for her. Mainly because he won't be able to control himself. L, although a very capable and composed young man, he is, after all, only human. Becoming tempted by his love, sexual, desiring, lusting side over Raine. If he were to even given the slightest chance of accidentally coming downstairs to see a night dress clad Raine, he would lose himself. Each day has been torturous for him, trying to refrain from thinking about her and in dirty sexual ways. L went to his monitoring room with a strawberry cheesecake in hand, and a fork in his mouth. Scuffling along, he closed the door behind him, shutting the light from the main room and sat in his "normal" position, watching intently in the screen light filled room. He made a clean cut into his slice of sweet heaven and tasted the delicacy. He scanned the screen as he ate the prize of the cake, the strawberry when he spotted something. Raine, her long black hair swept to one side and exposed shoulders appeared on the screen from the side, and the rest of her nakedness was cut off by the limit of the camera angle.

_Damn… just a bit more… but then again… we had to put a limit… don't want her thinking I'm a pervert… watching her whilst sleeping… _

But something seems strange. She was gripping the sheets off the end of her bed, her body seemingly to be moving forwards and backwards at various speeds. And her face expressed one of pleasure. A flame of hot jealously licked him and burned his eyes.

_She's having sex right now? In this building?! … With another man?!_

Even though she wasn't L's lover, he couldn't stop himself from marching upstairs. He couldn't think properly, logically, just acting on emotions to stop this act. He was right outside of her bedroom and he could hear the calls of pleasure by Raine.

"Mhmmm… that feels so nice… keep going… harder… mhhmmm that's the spot….ohh…."

L wide eyed, jealousy taking over his mind, opened the door to stop Raine.

"What are yo-"

Still wide eyed, he saw Raine lying on her front, covered by a towel and a female masseuse with her hands on her back, frozen in confusion by L's rage.

"Um… I think I should go… seems like your boyfriend likes to speak to you."

The masseuse gather her stuff quickly and exited.

"Boyfriend? Kana?! He's not my-"

Before she could reach her, the door was closed, leaving a towel covered Raine and a guilty L.

"Now L… what purpose do you have here? You ruined my massage session…" Raine plopped her chin onto her hands and pouted.

"Sorry… I … erm…" L was hesitant to say why he was actually burst into the room.

"It's fine… but you now owe me a massage session." Raine beamed, as she now had a free massage session by Kana in the near future, expenses paid by L. Then she started to blush, realizing that she was only being covered in a towel in front of L.

_Oh god this is so awkward…and did Kana say boyfriend?! … ha I wish… wait what am I saying? I'm a professional! _

She lay down her head on the bed, and closed her eyes, willing away the awkwardness and tried not to look at L. Everytime she looked at him, her heart would lose control, beating wildly, trying to burst out of her chest. L studied Raine's body and could feel something arousing within him. He saw her close her eyes and lay her head onto the bed. L smirked to himself and realized what the signal she was giving.

"_It's fine… but you now owe me a massage session." _

Raine heard L get up and she felt relaxed because he was finally leaving but the footsteps got closer and closer to her bed. Her heartbeat was getting faster and faster, wondering why he getting nearer. Then suddenly, there was a slight pressure on the side of the bed and cool fingers ran down her back. She shivered from his touch, so cold but gentle. He ran a finger down the middle of her back and she gasped, taken by surprise.

"Oh so this is a sensitive area?"

_This can't be right…. I must be dreaming!! L would never do this… please don't let this be a dream!_

L got off the bed, leaving Raine feeling awkward and confused at what this detective was playing at. With a rustling of clothes, she was about to turn her head to see what was going on until she felt his cold skin against her hot back. She gasped at the cool touch against her back, his bare torso on hers, his knees on either side of her towel rear clad body.

"L?!"

"I've been waiting for so long Raine… for you… I've had to restrain my love and lust from you but …I love you, Raine."

Raine turned her body, facing the naked detective and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, baka…."

L leaned in, hovering his lips just above Raine's as she confessed.

"I love you ."

Raine smiled as he closed the gap between the two and kissed her passionately before they opened their mouths to investigate each other's caverns. They separated for breath and L decided to run his cool fingers down her neck and to her breasts, giving her nipples a slight nip, earning a gasp from his lover. L kissed her cheek gently and proceeded down her jaw line and down her neck as he massaged her milky breasts. She gave little moans as he trailed one of his hands further south. Before she knew it, his finger had slipped down her folds and she gasped sharply at the temperature's contrast.

"You're really wet."

All Raine could do is look away, looking incredibly embarrassed with a deep crimson blush dusted across her cheeks. L smirked at her shyness and suddenly pushed two digits into her. Her back arched at the sudden entrance. L began thrusting into her hot core, enjoying her facial expressions of moaning.

"L… I … can't…!"

He felt her walls tighten around his fingers when he subsequently pulled out before her orgasm. Raine was left there unsatisfied, frowning at the smirking detective.

"L… that was mean… what's so funny?"

"I want you to beg for it…"

"what?"

He slipped in one digit, pushing ever so slowly making Raine grip the sheets beneath her, biting her lower lip.

"L… you teaser!"

"Well?"

"I… You're going to pay for this… I want … you to give me … release… L…"

"Roger."

Instead of two fingers that Raine was waiting for, L slammed into Raine, rough and hard. Her back as if it was reflex, arched into L, pressing her cushiony breasts against L's lean muscular torso. She gripped onto his back for support as he thrust his way into her sex. His hand gripped her hip, trying to push her further onto his manhood and the other wandered down to her bundle of sensitive nerves. Raine moaned even more when he started to rub her nerves vigorously. Every thrust, every rub made her tingle inside and moan louder and louder, slurring it with her calls of his alias. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting more of him and another few thrusts and rubs, he had hit the spot. He kept hitting that spot as she felt a huge wave of orgasmic pleasure rush through her system. Her orgasmic moan rung through the room and L's ears like delicious music Her walls tightening around his manhood was bringing him to the edge and another thrust made him eject his seed into her. He rolled off to the side of her, lying on his side to look at Raine, running his pale fingers in her black tresses. She smiled as she moved closer to L and rested her head on his heaving chest.

"Hey L… "

"Yeah?"

She looked up and smiled cutely at him with sparkly eyes and gave him a quick peck on his cheek before resting back on his chest.

"What do you prefer more… me or sweets?"

"…You're the perfect sweet for me."

The next morning L woke up sitting up straight on Raine's bed, unable to move his arms. His arms were tied to the bed posts and through his sleepy eyes he saw Raine standing opposite him. In a very seductive red lacy lingerie. His eyes nearly popped out in shock but was annoyed that he could not move.

"Oh this is revenge for yesterday L…"

"I think you're getting sweeter and sweeter… and naughtier."

* * *

Yukii: Ahhh revenge is sweet!

L: -wanders in with cake- Hey Yukii, whats up!

Yukii: -stares and drools-... -then glomps-

L: He-wait! What are yo- -clang-

-L's cake has dropped to the floor...-

L: -stares at his cake and goes chibified, with tears in his eyes-

Yukii: AHH!! I'M SO SORRY!! -guilt hits her like a truck-

Yukii - guilty of murdering L's cake.


End file.
